


Human

by Slytherin_Divergent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, OOC, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Divergent/pseuds/Slytherin_Divergent
Summary: La loro relazione era sempre stata di sole due fasi. "Sconosciuti" e "odio". Invece, doveva continuare. Doveva continuare, e mancavano ancora tre fasi per concludere quel viaggio che stavano affrontando, che era iniziato quando Envy aveva visto per la prima volta Edward, e che non si sarebbe concluso con il suo suicidio.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Envy, Edward Elric/Envy
Kudos: 2





	1. Conoscenti

Una cavia preziosa, così lo avevano definito i militari giunti dall'alto. Un mostro, così lo aveva definito il colonnello Mustang. Naturalmente, ne aveva tutto il diritto. Non era stato proprio lui, in fondo, a uccidere il suo amico Hughes? E non solo lui. Quante persone aveva ucciso? Di quante vite si era appropriato? Quanti umani erano stati sacrificati, per colpa sua? _Inutili esseri_ , continuava a definirli. Eppure, quegli esseri inutili erano più intelligenti del previsto. In fondo, non erano riusciti a catturarlo? Non lo avevano fatto tornare alla sua forma umanoide, per poi iniettargli a tradimento quel sonnifero? Dove lo avessero trovato, poi, lo sapevano solo loro. E poi, non lo avevano legato ad un lettino e continuato a iniettargli farmaci e sostanze dalla dubbia fattura per una settimana? Avevano avuto anche la brillante idea di rinchiuderlo in una cella d'isolamento per una seconda settimana, in preda a qualsiasi tipo di male che lui normalmente non avrebbe mai avuto.

Non aveva chiuso occhio, come al suo solito, ma si sentiva morire di stanchezza. Non aveva mangiato, come al suo solito, ma moriva di fame. Non aveva nemmeno bevuto, ma moriva di sete. Perché aveva quelle sensazioni? Cosa gli avevano fatto?

Un esperimento, così lo aveva definito Mustang, una volta che l'effetto del sonnifero era svanito e lui si era ritrovato steso su quel tavolo di metallo, legato fino al midollo e impossibilitato. Aveva provato a trasformarsi, a scappare. Tutto inutile. Non sapeva di cosa fossero fatte quelle catene e quelle fasce, ma avevano resistito con tutte le loro forze ai suoi svariati tentativi di liberazione. Cosa ancora più grave, ogni volta che aveva provato a scappare da quella presa della morte, catene e lacci si erano stretti ancora di più attorno a lui, quasi a soffocarlo.

Lo soffocavano come l'aria in quella cella dal duro pavimento di cemento. Nessuna finestra, nessuna luce, nessuno spiraglio o condotto di ventilazione. Nessun rumore, come fosse composta da materiale isolante. Oppure era lui a non percepire nessun suono? No, quello era impossibile: sentiva chiaramente il suo respiro pesante e roco come mai era stato in quei secoli in cui aveva vissuto.

Inizialmente, aveva provato a scappare. Aveva preso a calci la porta fin quasi a rompersi le ossa delle dita scalze, aveva graffiato le pareti imbottite, aveva provato a sfondare il soffitto con il letto di metallo che aveva scardinato dalla parete. Aveva anche provato a trasformarsi, con il solo risultato di non riuscire a cambiare forma di una virgola. Aveva provato a chiedersi di cosa fossero fatte quelle dannate pareti, ma non gli era venuto in mente molto. Si trovavano per caso sotto metri e metri di terra? Addirittura più sotto del loro nascondiglio? Alla fine, non ottenendo nessun risultato, si era arreso, e si era rintanato in un angolino.

Certo, avrebbe potuto scegliere la via più facile, come aveva provato a fare prima che lo catturassero, e avrebbe potuto suicidarsi pur di non dar loro soddisfazione. Eppure, qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggeriva di resistere. Resistere e dimostrare a quegli inutili esseri umani che non sarebbe crollato. O almeno, così gli sarebbe piaciuto. Quelle sensazioni tanto sconosciute lo stavano lacerando da dentro, e gli sembrava di non aver più un briciolo di forza. Non riusciva nemmeno più a muoversi. Quante volte aveva già perso conoscenza, in quei giorni? Una ventina? Una trentina? Oramai ne aveva perso il conto. Ciò nonostante, ogni volta si sentiva sempre più esausto, come se avesse bisogno di una lunga dormita. Mai che riuscisse a dormire veramente, sveniva prima di prendere sonno.

Una settimana esatta di reclusione, due contando gli esperimenti, e tre ore più tardi del suo arresto, erano quelli i tempi che aveva passato al buio e senza forze. Una settimana esatta e tre ore più tardi dopo l'ultima volta che aveva visto la luce, era steso a terra, agonizzante. Una settimana esatta e tre ore più tardi dopo l'ultima iniezione, la porta della cella finalmente si aprì.

La luce del corridoio bianco lo accecò: era troppo potente, troppo fastidiosa. Con un mugugno sommesso, spostò molto lentamente il volto dall'altra parte, mentre le sei figure entravano all'interno della stanza. Erano il colonnello Roy Mustang, l'Alchimista di Fuoco, con indosso i suoi speciali guanti bianchi che lo avevano quasi bruciato a morte; Edward Elric, l'Alchimista d'Acciaio; il fratello minore, Alphonse Elric, all'interno del proprio corpo; un medico dalle fattezze parecchio giovanili, ma che aveva sulle spalle svariati anni di esperienza; e due soldati con fucili puntati contro il ragazzo steso a terra.

La scena che si presentò loro davanti, tuttavia, era diversa da quello che si sarebbero aspettati. Urla, lotte, trasformazioni improvvise. Era quello il motivo per il quale si erano muniti di proiettili impregnati di pesanti dosi di sonnifero, che a quanto pareva aveva funzionato alla perfezione per catturarlo. Eppure, osservare la figura immobile a terra, senza forze per ribellarsi, per loro non era altro che un segno: ciò che avevano provato con quegli esperimenti aveva funzionato alla perfezione. Ora, non mancava altro che perfezionare il prodotto e renderlo un piccolo e apparentemente innocuo proiettile.

―Edward, vai ad informare i superiori che l'esperimento ha avuto successo.― Mustang si voltò verso Alphonse Elric, e indicò il letto di metallo, mentre Edward spariva dalla loro vista. ―Acciaio, provvedi tu?

Alphonse fu più che felice di dover utilizzare la propria alchimia per riparare un letto invece che combattere un suo nemico, e batté allegramente le mani tra loro, posandole per terra e rimettendo al suo posto quel materiale. Al suo contrario, il ragazzo steso a terra non era del tutto allegro di quella notizia. Quale esperimento avevano condotto su di lui? Perché lo avevano imbottito di strane sostanze e lasciato in preda a sé stesso per una settimana?

―Portate la barella!― il giovane medico si era affacciato dallo stipite della porta e aveva iniziato a gridare ordini ai medici di supporto che lo avevano accompagnato, e che erano rimasti fuori per sicurezza. L'aria di tensione con cui erano arrivati tutti quanti aveva lasciato spazio al conforto e alle grida di gioia. Il ragazzo mosse lo sguardo e lo posò su Alphonse. Lo osservò con occhi spenti per qualche secondo, ma entrambi percepirono l'inconscia domanda che tormentava il ragazzo. Cosa stava succedendo?

Alphonse si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e lo guardò negli occhi con uno sguardo che lasciava intravedere quasi un lieve velo di commiserazione diretto al prigioniero. ―Tra poco sarà tutto finito.― esclamò sottovoce. Avrebbe potuto anche parlare normalmente. Con quella confusione, nessuno lo avrebbe mai potuto sentire. Erano tutti troppo impegnati a festeggiare la riuscita di quello che avevano continuato a definire "esperimento". Il ragazzo ebbe un fremito involontario. Con quel "finito", intendeva per caso che lo avrebbero ucciso? L'esperimento era andato a buon fine, quindi non avevano più bisogno di lui? Sarebbe morto comunque? Umiliato dagli insulsi umani più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sopportare?

Si sentì sollevare e posare su un materasso, un materasso vero, non come quello che definivano letto, quel pezzo di metallo che lui stesso aveva scardinato. Era vagamente consapevole del fatto che Mustang e Alphonse lo stessero seguendo, mentre veniva condotto in chissà quale nuovo posto. Era anche vagamente consapevole del fatto che i vari medici stessero urlando ordini a destra e a manca, e che ci fosse più movimento del solito. Sembrava che l'aria si fosse imbevuta di una boccetta di felicità, e che fosse diventata come un panno lasciato a bagno. Quell'aria allegra gli dava la nausea, più di quanta già ne avesse. No, lui non era nauseato. Era affamato, come mai lo era stato, anche perché lui non aveva certo mai avuto la necessità di mangiare.

Si rese conto di essere in un grande ascensore, ad un certo punto, poi ricominciò il soffitto bianco su cui erano installati quei lampadari tanto moderni. Ci fu un secondo ascensore, questa volta più duraturo, poi un terzo corridoio e volti a lui sconosciuti. Sembrava che la voce del successo fosse arrivata già lì, oppure erano i dottori che trasportavano la barella che stavano gridando? Non riusciva a capirlo. Era tutto così confuso. Quando il soffitto aveva incominciato a turbinare? C'era forse un terremoto? Sembrava che tutto oscillasse pericolosamente. Aveva la sensazione di cadere. Stava crollando tutto? Eppure, i volti deformati delle persone erano così allegri, e continuavano a sorridergli, li vedeva addirittura parlare, e qualcuno talvolta gli dava qualche pacca sulla spalla. Era lui a non star bene? Non lo capiva. Erano giorni che era in quello stato. La sensazione di cadere lo accompagnava quasi sempre, da quando era stato catturato. Stava per svenire? Non voleva svenire. Voleva sapere cosa stesse succedendo, cosa gli avevano fatto, dove stavano andando. Voleva risposte. Eppure, sembrava che avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora un po'. Si sentiva così stanco, faticava anche a tenere gli occhi aperti. Quell'odiosa sensazione così conosciuta e nuova al contempo... la odiava, la odiava con tutto sé stesso. Il mondo si oscurò, e lui perse conoscenza.

*******

Riprese conoscenza dopo parecchie ore, e forse fu l'effetto delle parole di Edward Elric, che continuava a chiamare il suo nome. Si sentiva frastornato, e dannatamente stanco. Non riusciva ancora a muovere un muscolo. Gli occhi, però, si socchiusero quel poco da poter vedere ciò che succedeva.

Era in una stanza, e ricordava molto una di quelle d'ospedale. Era disteso su un letto, coperto fino alla vita da un lenzuolo. La finestra era spalancata, e una leggera brezza faceva sventolare le tende di lino. Tutto dannatamente bianco, in quella stanza. Aveva le braccia collegate a dei cavi, e di fianco a lui un apparecchio emetteva un debole suono ritmico, mentre attorno alla sua vita era stretta una catena che assomigliava molto a quelle che avevano utilizzato durante la prima settimana. Al suo fianco, seduto su una sedia, c'era Edward Elric, e teneva in grembo un vassoio con una minestra e un bicchiere d'acqua.

―... nvy! Svegliati, svegliati! Envy!― continuava a riperlo con insistenza, e quando si accorse della coscienza dell'altro, un piccolo sorriso si fece largo sul suo viso, e sospirò di sollievo. ―Meno male, pensavo che fossi morto!―

Envy non rispose. In primo luogo, non aveva assolutamente voglia di parlare con lui, in secondo luogo, non ne aveva la forza. Edward posò il vassoio sul comodino al fianco del letto, poi si piegò verso il terreno, e girò una manopola. Improvvisamente, lo schienale del letto incominciò ad alzarsi, e in pochi secondi il ragazzo si ritrovò quasi seduto. Edward si tirò nuovamente su e afferrò di nuovo il vassoio.

Afferrò il cucchiaio che era posato sul vassoio e prese un po' della minestra dal piatto, avvicinando la stoviglia al volto dell'altro. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi dalla parte opposta. Avrebbe voluto sputare contro quel cucchiaio. Avrebbe voluto tirare una testata a quella mano metallica che avvicinava quella minestra al suo viso. Avrebbe voluto fare tutto, men che mangiarla. Si rifiutava categoricamente. Non aveva bisogno di mangiare, eppure il suo stomaco era convinto del contrario. Edward fece pressione con il metallo della stoviglia sulle labbra dell'altro.

Puzzava. Puzzava da morire quell'impasto, e sembrava che ci avessero mescolato dentro carne, verdure e chissà cos'altro, però, il sapore, almeno, era decente. Sputò il cucchiaio e deglutì. Cos'era quella sensazione di benessere che lo aveva invaso appena aveva inghiottito quella minestra? Che razza di esperimento avevano fatto per renderlo così? Si sentiva quasi... umano.

Edward prese una seconda cucchiaiata e avvicinò al viso dell'altro il cucchiaio. Questa volta, Envy non si fece pregare, e afferrò il cucchiaio tra i denti, inghiottendone il contenuto con avidità. Il biondo davanti a lui scoppiò a ridere, mentre, con lentezza, il contenuto del piatto si riduceva a qualche rimasuglio di minestra qua e là, sul fondo della ceramica e sul pigiama azzurro che Envy non si era nemmeno accorto di indossare.

―Hai apprezzato, vedo.― esclamò l'Alchimista d'Acciaio. Afferrò il bicchiere d'acqua che era rimasto e lo porse al ragazzo. Envy mosse una mano, sorprendendo entrambi, e portò quel vetro alle labbra. Inghiottì di colpo l'acqua, rischiando quasi di strozzarsi. Si asciugò la bocca con la manica del pigiama e diede il bicchiere nuovamente ad Edward. Il biondo appoggiò il vassoio nuovamente sul comodino e rimase ad osservare Envy, forse nella speranza che dicesse qualcosa. Lui, però, non spiccicò parola per lunghi minuti. Osservava il cielo fuori dalla finestra.

La quiete che era calata tra loro venne interrotta dal suono della maniglia della porta che veniva spalancata. Roy Mustang fece il suo ingresso nella stanza con aria tronfia, seguito dal tenente Riza Hawkeye e un medico, lo stesso che era entrato nella stanza che era stata dedicata alla sua reclusione. Il tenente Hawkeye teneva nella cintura una pistola apparentemente carica, e sembrava pronta a sfoderarla da un momento all'altro, al primo movimento sospetto. L'Alchimista di Fuoco fece qualche passo verso Edward, lanciò uno sguardo indagatore al vassoio vuoto posato sul comodino, poi osservò Envy.

Lui non fece una piega nella sua espressione, che non era cambiata da quando aveva perso le speranze di scappare dalla cella, nel momento in cui la rabbia, il dolore e la delusione avevano lasciato posto alla noia e all'indifferenza. Aveva osservato passivamente i medici che erano entrati a prenderlo, e così aveva fatto mentre Edward gli consegnava quella minestra. Nello stesso modo, guardava Mustang: con occhi spenti e vitrei, come fossero quelli di un morto. Ed era esattamente così che si sentiva. Morto. Senza più uno scopo, svuotato della propria dignità. Era stato ucciso tante di quelle volte in così poco tempo, ed era stato ridotto alla sua forma originale ben due volte. Aveva tentato di uccidersi, e non gli era stato permesso di decidere della sua vita, quindi era stato catturato da coloro che odiava con tutto sé stesso e utilizzato come fosse una bambola di pezza. Si erano permessi di giocare con la sua esistenza, con la sua vita, nell'esatto modo in cui gli avevano impedito di agire. Lo avevano contagiato con sostanze di cui non conosceva nulla, lo avevano rinchiuso e ridotto praticamente ad un cadavere marcente. Infine, si erano ricordati della sua esistenza e gli avevano dato quel poco di energie di cui necessitava per non rischiare veramente la morte. Però, che senso aveva continuare a vivere? Non aveva più obiettivi. Non aveva più dignità. Non aveva il diritto di scappare, di tornare dai suoi vecchi compagni, o di fare più nulla. Quindi, cosa gli rimaneva? Niente. Non gli era rimasto più niente. Probabilmente neanche la morte avrebbe potuto ridargli ciò che gli era stato portato via con la forza.

―Come ti senti?― la domanda di Mustang lo sorprese. Stava veramente domandando del suo stato, dopo che lui stesso lo aveva voluto ridurre in quella maniera? Avrebbe dovuto sapere meglio di lui come si sentiva. Envy non rispose. Si limitò ad osservare il colonnello con uno sguardo vuoto. Vuoto come lui: privato di forze, sentimenti, obiettivi e diritti.

Mustang non si diede per vinto, e tornò alla carica. ―Vedo che hai mangiato tutto. Ti sentirai sicuramente meglio, vero?― per la seconda volta, Envy mantenne il silenzio. Non che lo facesse apposta, ma non aveva nemmeno una maniera per rispondere. Come si sentiva? Come poteva rispondere a quella domanda, se non si sentiva affatto?

Un occhio di Mustang ebbe un fremito, poi la palpebra si contrasse di colpo. Il colonnello osservò il ragazzo con occhi quasi sgranati. ―Rispondi, dannato bastardo... non ti ho lasciato vivere per ricevere una scena muta da te. Ci servono le tue informazioni, quindi parla.― si avvicinò a lui e lo afferrò per il colletto del pigiama, sollevandolo leggermente dal materasso, e gridò. ―Avanti, lurido bastardo assassino! Dì qualcosa! Insultami! Urla! Ribellati! Fai qualcosa!―

Envy non si mosse. Non emise un suono. Continuò semplicemente ad osservare il colonnello in maniera spenta. L'uomo, non vedendo nessuna reazione, ringhiò di rabbia e di frustrazione, e alzò una mano. Fu un gesto veloce e forte, e lo schianto della mano sulla guancia del ragazzo risuonò chiaro e forte nella stanza. La pelle della guancia colpita si arrossò di colpo, mentre il volto del ragazzo rimaneva piegato di lato. Cos'era successo? Gli aveva dato uno schiaffo? Eppure, lui non aveva sentito niente.

―Colonnello!― il tenente Hawkeye si avvicinò con rapidità all'uomo e lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo a lasciare la presa sul ragazzo. Questo crollò sul letto nuovamente, rimanendo immobile.

Il colonnello ringhiò di frustrazione una seconda volta, e cercò di raggiungere nuovamente il ragazzo, ma le tre guardie che erano entrate nella stanza dopo aver assistito alla scena lo tenevano saldamente fermo, assieme al tenente. ―Rispondi! Dì qualcosa! Smettila di fare l'indifferente!― poi, si rivolse ai soldati. ―Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi andare! Devo far parlare quell'assassino!―

Venne trascinato a forza fuori dalla stanza, e la porta venne chiusa di colpo dietro di lui. Il dottore e Edward, rimasti pietrificati per tutto il tempo, posarono lo sguardo su Envy, prima di decidere di lasciar perdere la questione del colonnello. Il dottore sorrise e si avvicinò al letto.

―Sono il dottor Robert. Non devi temere, sono qui per controllare che tu stia bene. Ti dispiace se faccio qualche controllo?― domandò il giovane uomo, avvicinandosi al letto. Envy non rispose, e il dottore sospirò. Si assicurò che vista e il respiro funzionassero adeguatamente, anche se non potè essere certo che l'udito fosse in regola. Non avendo dato alcun segno di risposta, era abbastanza complicato. Ciò nonostante, potè affermare quasi con certezza che non vi erano danni collaterali al suo corpo.

―Mi sembra abbastanza naturale che non abbia risposto a nessuna domanda. Si vede chiaramente che è sotto shock. Non posso dire con certezza che ci riconosca, o che sappia cosa gli è successo, e neppure se ricordi qualcosa della sua vita prima di essere arrestato dal colonnello Mustang.― esclamò l'uomo, sfilandosi dalle orecchie i tubolari che gli permettevano di udire il battito cardiaco. Edward osservò il dottore.

―Quanto pensa che durerà questo stato?― domandò, e la sua espressione si fece preoccupata.

Il dottore alzò le spalle. ―Normalmente, varia da individuo ad individuo. Per quanto ne sappiamo, dato il suo stato attuale, potrebbe durare qualche giorno come intere settimane. Avrai sicuramente sentito ciò che hanno riferito le guardie della cella. Ha cercato di sfondare le pareti per un giorno intero, poi si è fermato, e non si è più udito niente. Sembra come se fosse diventato un guscio vuoto. Per quello che ne sappiamo, sta benissimo e recepisce tutto alla perfezione, comprendendo perfettamente le nostre parole e azioni. Il problema è che non si relaziona, né positivamente né negativamente.― spiegò.

Edward sospirò e annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. ―Capisco.― esclamò. Il dottore infilò la mano in tasca e estrasse una lunga siringa, già carica di un liquido azzurrognolo.

―Ora ti farò riposare un po', d'accordo?― esclamò, rivolto al ragazzo che, immobile sul letto, fissava le coperte bianche. Lentamente, lo schienale del lettino si abbassò, e il ragazzo tornò ad essere steso, lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto bianco. Spostò le iridi spente su Edward. Il ragazzo le osservò, e rifletté sulle parole del medico. _Non si relaziona, né positivamente né negativamente._ Dov'erano finiti quegli occhi color ametista? Perché quelle iridi, in quel momento, erano di un lilla tanto apatico?

Lo sguardo del ragazzo si andò a posare sul medico. Lui sorrise, prima di passare una pezza di cotone bagnato nell'incavo del gomito. Successivamente, prese delicatamente quel braccio che era diventato tanto sottile, e avvicinò la punta dell'ago alla pelle. Iniettò con precisione tutto il liquido, poi tamponò nuovamente la pelle. Si alzò, e lo stesso fece Edward. Il dottore fu il primo a sparire oltre la porta. Il biondo, al contrario, si prese la premura di chiudere le tende e di spegnere le luci. Nella semi oscurità, illuminato solo dallo spiraglio di luce della porta socchiusa, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso triste, prima di sparire oltre la soglia e chiudere dietro di sé la porta, lasciando Envy solo in quella stanza, che ben presto si fece buia alla sua vista, tanto velocemente quanto il mondo attorno a lui perse consistenza mentre il suo corpo reagiva all'effetto del sonnifero.


	2. Amici

Si svegliò nel cuore della notte, in preda al freddo. Rabbrividì, voltandosi di lato e raggomitolandosi sotto il lenzuolo. Strinse al petto le ginocchia nel tentativo di riscaldarsi, senza molto successo, domandandosi come mai tante preoccupazioni. Non era proprio lui il primo ad andare in giro in gonnella, top e calzini?

Ricordava vagamente di aver ripreso conoscenza per qualche secondo il giorno prima, e quello prima ancora, come se il suo corpo volesse fargli sapere di aver dormito un giorno intero. Ricordava anche vagamente di aver detto qualcosa il giorno prima, osservando Edward Elric al suo fianco, anche se non sapeva cosa avesse domandato o affermato. In fondo, persino l’immagine del ragazzo era un insieme di colori tendenti al grigio, come se non avesse nemmeno aperto definitivamente gli occhi.

Con uno sbadiglio, si voltò sull’altro fianco, e sbadigliò nuovamente, più pigramente. Come si era ritrovato in quella situazione, a tremare di freddo sotto un lenzuolo e ad essere imboccato dal suo peggior nemico? Che cos’aveva fatto di tanto grave? Era successo qualcosa… qualcosa che gli sfuggiva. O forse se lo ricordava, ma era troppo stanco per pensarci.

Chiuse gli occhi, e crollò nuovamente a dormire. A differenza delle altre volte, tuttavia, il suo sonno fu dominato da un sogno. Per meglio dire, da ricordi spezzati.

_L’unica cosa che vedeva erano fiamme. Fiamme che lo circondavano. Bruciavano. Bruciavano da morire. E l’unica cosa che poteva fare era urlare. Urlare e rotolarsi per terra. Che razza di fiamme erano? Non si spegnevano. Il corpo mezzo carbonizzato cercava di guarire, lui lo sentiva alla perfezione, ma quanto ancora sarebbe durato? Quante volte era già morto? Avrebbe fatto la stessa fine di Lust? Bruciato vivo da quel maledetto colonnello di Fuoco?_

_Rantolò di lato e si nascose dietro un angolo, poi corse via. Girò qualche altro angolo, poi crollò contro un muro. Le gambe bruciavano. Come avrebbero fatto a sostenerlo, se avesse continuato così? Non l’avrebbero fatto, di quello ne era certo. Scappare, era l’unica scelta ragionevole. Non sarebbe stato capace di resistere di più. Non poteva fare altro che scappare. Come un codardo._

_I passi del colonnello rimbombarono per il corridoio, e lui si alzò di nuovo. Si voltò all’indietro giusto in tempo per essere investito da un’ennesima ondata di fiamme._

_Il sogno cambiò. O meglio, il ricordo si dissipò tra le fiamme, così come queste ultime. Scomparvero lentamente, lasciando campo libero all’immagine del colonnello di Fuoco. Lo osservò, imponente. Lui, nella sua forma originale, ridotto in quello stato patetico per la seconda volta. Volto lo sguardo. Edward Elric lo stringeva nel suo Automail, e parlava, rivolto al colonnello. Cosa si stavano dicendo? Envy non riusciva a capirlo. Parlavano di lui?_

_Iniziò a parlare, senza sentirsi veramente. Sentiva le lacrime scivolare copiose fuori dagli occhi, e quando Edward allungò una mano verso di lui, ne approfittò per mordergli un dito. Cadde a terra e continuò a parlare. Si raggomitolò su se stesso e afferrò la sua pietra filosofale, tentando in un disperato tentativo di scappare a quella vita che si era conclusa in un inferno._

_Una mano si strinse attorno a lui, immobilizzandolo. Cosa volevano fare? Gli avrebbero anche impedito di morire? Alzò una seconda volta lo sguardo. Era un uomo, un militare, assieme ad un dottore. Il dottore stava parlando. Nonostante non sentisse quelle parole, fu come se ognuna di esse giungesse nella sua testa. Parlava di un esperimento. Un esperimento su di lui. Un esperimento per batterli, battere loro Homunculus. Come avevano intenzione di batterli? Edward Elric era scettico. Non aveva importanza. Roy Mustang non sembrava farsi abbindolare. Stavano parlando di un mostro assassino. Era quello che pensava veramente di lui, l’assassino del suo amico Hughes? Sicuramente sì._

_Il sogno variò ancora. Questa volta, sapeva di trovarsi all’interno di uno dei manichini in cui erano state infilate a forza anime umane. Ne erano abbastanza pochi perché potesse riprendere la sua forma originale. Avrebbe voluto attaccare tutti. Avrebbe dovuto, e subito. Qualcosa lo colpì violentemente al collo. Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi. L’ago era perforato nella vena con un’immensa precisione, e aveva iniettato troppo velocemente il liquido. Troppo vicino al cervello, e solo il tempo di crollare in avanti e cadere in preda al sonnifero._

_L’oscurità si dissipò, facendo cambiare ancora una volta il sogno. Era disteso su un tavolo, ed era legato con lacci e catene. Aveva provato a liberarsi, ma sembravano stringersi ogni volta di più. Quelli attorno a lui sono medici, e la stanza è piena di soldati con i fucili puntati contro di lui._

_I medici portavano tutti guanti di lattice e mascherine di protezione, e ognuno di loro aveva strumenti diversi in mano. Uno teneva una siringa, un altro un piccolo taglierino, un terzo delle pinze. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, aveva la testa bloccata. Solo dolore, dolore e urla. E lacrime. Tante lacrime. Lacrime miste a urla e sangue. Tanto sangue, il suo sangue. Poi, un momento di pace. Eppure, bruciore. Bruciore ovunque. Un dolore indescrivibile. Infine, di nuovo i medici, le lacrime e le urla. Poi il buio, ancora il buio. Però, quella volta, non sparì come negli altri ricordi._

_Era una stanza buia. Nessuna finestra, nessuna lampada, nessuno spiraglio di luce. Solo una cella. Una cella indistruttibile. Provò a trasformarsi, provò a sfondare le pareti. Nulla. Solo rabbia repressa per troppo tempo, solo disperazione. E ancora lacrime. Poi, una realizzazione troppo dura. Solo il silenzio e lo shock._

_Solo la convinzione di essere morto. Non una morte carnale, una morta spirituale. La realizzazione di non aver più niente, e di aver perso tutto, ma di non aver mai avuto niente per cui valeva veramente la pena perdere qualcosa._

Envy riprese conoscenza di botto, spalancando gli occhi e venendo investito dalla luce mattutina che filtrava dalla finestra spalancata. Voltò la testa quel poco che bastava ai suoi occhi per abituarsi alla luce, poi sbadigliò, e sollevò un braccio per strofinarsi gli occhi che sentiva appiccicosi.

―Ben svegliato.― la voce di Edward Elric lo fece sobbalzare. Si voltò di scatto, e osservò l’individuo negli occhi, domandandosi perché se lo ritrovasse sempre lì, al suo fianco, ad ogni suo risveglio o quasi, mentre questo continuava a parlare con un sorriso. Era strano, pensò Envy. Non lo aveva mai visto così. Forse, perché ogni volta gli urlava contro. ―Come ti senti? Meglio?―

Envy mugugnò, poi spostò lo sguardo sul comodino e fissò il vassoio che, come qualche giorno prima, era posato lì sopra, e prese parola per la prima volta da quando era stato catturato - non aveva considerato le svariate urla e mugolii delle due settimane. ―Ho… fame.― era strano da dire. Era strano anche parlare. Sentiva la gola secca, e la voce era roca. Tossì di colpo, facendo sobbalzare Edward. Il biondo posò le mani sulle sue spalle.

―Stai bene?― domandò preoccupato. ―Devo chiamare un medico?―

Envy scosse la testa: si era già calmato. ―No.― dichiarò.

Come qualche giorno prima, Edward drizzò il letto, poi afferrò il vassoio che conteneva la bottiglia di latte, un pezzo di pane e dei biscotti. ―Riesci a masticare?― al biondo sembrava una domanda un po’ stupida da fare, però, in fondo, si era appena svegliato da due giorni di sonno, ed aveva parlato per la prima volta dopo ben due settimane e mezza. Envy annuì, e come due giorni prima, mangiò in silenzio.

Sembrava che avessero fatto un muto accordo: nessuna parola, nessun insulto, nessun ringraziamento. Solo silenzio. Ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri per lunghi minuti, fin quando qualcuno non sarebbe entrato e avrebbe rotto quella quiete. A differenza della prima volta, rimasero soli per più tempo. Non entrò nessun dottore, non entrò Roy Mustang, né qualche soldato, per due lunghe ore, che loro trascorsero in quiete e silenzio.

Poi, la porta venne spalancata, e Winry Rockbell fece il suo ingresso trionfale, seguita da Alphonse Elric. La ragazza, sorridente, si avvicinò ad Edward e lo salutò con un rapido abbraccio, poi focalizzò la sua attenzione su Envy.

―Ciao!― incominciò, stringendo tra le dita un sacchetto di plastica. ―Non so se ti ricordi di me. Sono Winry Rockbell.―

Envy la osservò, senza uno sguardo preciso. ―Mi ricordo.― si limitò a rispondere, e Winry ne fu sorpresa. Si voltò verso Edward e gli tirò una ciocca di capelli, facendolo arrossire.

―Avevi detto che non parlava!― esclamò, ma le sue erano sgridate che mascheravano un sorriso. Envy rimase a guardarli bisticciare. Perché erano tutti così felici? Perché tutti si preoccupavano per lui? Lo avevano definito mostro tante di quelle volte da perderne il conto. Perché, in quei giorni, lo trattavano come uno di loro? Perché lo trattavano come un umano? Sembrava come se la notizia della riuscita di quell’esperimento nascondesse un segreto che solo gli umani potevano comprendere. Se era veramente così, di che segreto si trattava? Perché avevano scelto proprio lui, che voleva mettere la parola fine alla sua vita? Per uno scopo preciso, oppure per commiserazione? Eppure, Roy Mustang aveva provato ad ucciderlo. Tutti avevano provato ad ucciderlo. O era solo una messa in scena? Troppe domande senza risposta. Se avesse continuato a tormentarsi con quei dubbi, gli si sarebbe fritto il cervello.

Winry tornò a portare la sua attenzione su Envy, e sorrise di nuovo. Poi, gli porse il sacchetto, raggiante. ―Ti ho portato una cosa!― esclamò. ―So che il cibo dell’ospedale non è il massimo, e quindi ho pensato di farti questa!―

Edward sgranò gli occhi, mentre il ragazzo afferrava il sacchetto e lo scrutava. ―E’ la tua torta di mele, Winry? Ne voglio una anche io! Fanne una anche per me!― sul volto di Edward due lacrime teatrali si formarono al bordo degli occhi, mentre afferrava la gonna dell’amica.

Winry prese la chiave inglese che si portava sempre appresso e gliela tirò in testa con ira. ―Idiota! E’ per i malati! Te la farò quando sarai più maturo, fuori da questo ospedale, e alto!― malato? Envy non capiva. Perché lo definivano malato? Lui non era malato. O forse sì?

La furia sembrò scemare fin dentro Edward, e impregnarlo fino al midollo. Saltò su dalla sedia e agitò un pugno per aria. ―CHI SAREBBE IL GRANELLO DI SABBIA CHE NON VIENE VISTO NEANCHE PER SBAGLIO?!― sbraitò.

Alphonse, a quel punto, si avvicinò a loro, e posò una mano sulle loro spalle. ―Avanti, ragazzi, smettetela! Non dovreste fare queste scenate davanti ad un malato!― li sgridò. Ancora quella parola, malato. Perché continuavano a definirlo così?

Osservò la torta di mele, che emanava un profumo intenso. ―Grazie.― disse, rivolto a Winry. Lei sorrise di rimando, posando una mano dietro la testa.

―Non mi ringraziare! Mi sembrava solo giusto!― Envy la interruppe prima che potesse continuare.

―Perché mi tratti così?― domandò, di punto in bianco. ―Io sono quello che ha scatenato la guerra di Ishval. Io ho ucciso Hughes.―

L’aria nella stanza sembrò congelare, la temperatura della stanza sembrò scendere sotto lo zero. Edward lanciò un’occhiata assassina al ragazzo, e Alphonse sobbalzò sul posto. Winry resto a fissare il pavimento, immobile. Poi, dopo lunghi attimi, esclamò: ―Lo so. Ma questo… questo non c’entra niente.― prese un profondo respiro. ―So che sei stato un assassino, e lo sei ancora. E per questo non ti perdono. Non lo farò mai. Però… penso che tu abbia avuto la tua punizione, anche se in scala minore a tutto ciò che hai provocato. Ma se quel giorno tu fossi morto… sarebbe stato da codardi. Stavi scappando dalle tue colpe. La morte dell’assassino di più di due persone non potrà mai valere tanto quanto quelle due persone. Un assassino non vale quanto tutte le sue vittime.―

Winry alzò di scatto la testa e strinse i pugni. ―Sconterai la tua pena com’è giusto che sia, ma non lo farai morendo, e non sarai torturato. Vivrai come questi inutili esseri umani che hai sempre disprezzato! E non ti sarà concesso il lusso di decidere della tua vita. Questa è la tua punizione.―

Si voltò, e, a passo veloce, uscì dalla stanza. Envy voltò le mani verso l’alto e ne osservò i palmi. Non vedeva niente di diverso. ―Umano?― domandò, sottovoce. Guardò Edward. ―Io sono… umano?―

Il biondo non rispose. Si limitò a sedersi sulla sedia nuovamente, il capo abbassato. Alphonse si voltò e uscì dalla stanza, seguendo Winry di corsa. Quando i suoni dei suoi passi furono spariti, Envy riprese parola. ―Rispondimi. Ehi… ehi! Fagiolino d’Acciaio! Rispondimi!― afferrò il biondo per le spalle e lo scosse. ―Rispondimi! Cos’avete fatto?! EHI!―

Edward si alzò, sgusciando via dalla sua presa tanto facilmente quanto mai era stato. Si voltò, e uscì dalla stanza in silenzio. Envy allungò una mano verso la porta, richiamandolo. ―Rispondimi! Nanetto! Ehi! EHI!― due medici fecero irruzione nella stanza, tirando qualcosa fuori dalla loro tasche. Envy non ci fece caso, e restò ad osservare la porta, aspettandosi che da un momento all’altro Edward potesse rientrare, e continuando a chiamarlo.

―Fagiolino d’Acciaio! EHI! EHI! Ehi! Ehi… ehi...― abbassò la mano, e si lasciò cadere di nuovo tra le lenzuola, osservando la porta. ―Ehi...―

Voltò la testa molto lentamente, verso di medici, intenti a trafficare con i tubicini a cui era legato. Li osservò, immobile. ― … ehi… ―

I medici gli dissero qualcosa, qualcosa che non volle sentire, poi uscirono dalla porta e lo lasciarono solo. Solo con sé stesso, il nuovo sé stesso. Solo con un corpo che non riconosceva, e che non gli apparteneva, e per la prima volta in vita sua, si sentì estraneo a sé. Gli avevano tolto veramente tutto ciò che aveva. In fondo, era come se fosse morto quel giorno. Era diventato un misero umano: fragile, e con speranze inutili.

Rimase a rimuginare su quanto la sua vita fosse diventata inutile per ore e ore, fin quando la porta non venne lentamente spalancata, e Alphonse Elric fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Si avvicinò al letto e rimase ad osservare Envy per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e prese parola. ―Devi scusare il fratellone. Non è di buon umore, quindi non è voluto venire.―

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, restando in silenzio nonostante l’effetto del farmaco fosse svanito da oltre una buona mezz’ora. ―Hai fame?― domandò Alphonse. Envy scosse la testa, voltando la testa verso il cielo. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo. Non era di quei silenzi rilassanti che calavano quando c’era Edward. Era un silenzio carico di tensione e d’imbarazzo.

Improvvisamente, Envy esclamò: ―Posso uscire?―

Alphonse deglutì, e lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra con aria preoccupa, poi prese a torturarsi le mani, passando talvolta una di quelle tra i capelli biondi, corti e pettinati. ―N-non so… dovresti chiedere a un medico…! Però n-non mi pare il caso… insomma, ti sei ripreso da poco… non so se… mi spiego.― borbottò, balbettando sotto pressione.

―Okay.― rispose l’altro, quasi in un sussurro, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Alphonse indicò la porta, retrocendo lievemente.

―Vuoi che chiamo qualcuno? Non so… un dottore… o il colonnello… no, il colonnello meglio di no. Sì, chiamerò un dottore! Oppure un’infermiera carina.― e sparì oltre lo stipite della porta, lasciandolo solo. Envy sospirò, e lanciò uno sguardo alla cinghia che lo ancorava al letto. Se non ci fosse stata, si sarebbe volentieri alzato, anche solo per sgranchirsi le gambe, e avrebbe fatto volentieri anche una capatina sia in bagno che in giardino. Non ne poteva più di stare a letto. Aveva bisogno di muoversi.

La porta venne spalancata, e il giovane dottore, Robert, fece il suo ingresso. Sorrise al ragazzo, e si avvicinò al letto, sedendosi sulla sedia che vi era di fianco. ―Come ti senti?― domandò.

―Meglio.― rispose Envy, senza guardarlo.

―Alphonse mi ha detto che vuoi uscire.― intervenne il dottor Robert. Il ragazzo alzò le spalla.

―Se fosse possibile...― rispose, voltandosi verso l’uomo.

―Proverò a farne parola con qualche superiore. Ti farò sapere.― esclamò, poi tirò fuori da una delle grandi tasche del camice bianco un attrezzo, lo stesso con cui gli aveva udito il battito del cuore la prima volta che aveva ripreso conoscenza. Il dottor Robert, vedendo quell’interesse per l’attrezzo, rise di gusto. ―Questo è uno stetofonendoscopio. Serve a sentire il tuo battito cardiaco. Ho bisogno di sapere se è regolare, per poter dire che stai bene.―

Il ragazzo non rispose. Battito cardiaco. Ne aveva avuto uno anche prima di diventare umano? Rimase fermo per tutto il tempo necessario alla visita, poi ascoltò in silenzio le considerazioni del medico: funzioni vitali in regola, dimagrimento e probabile stanchezza come effetto collaterale degli svariati farmaci.

―Ti farò sapere le decisioni dei superiori. Per ora resta a riposo.― come se avesse fatto altro, o avesse molto da fare, si rammentò Envy. Avesse almeno qualcosa da leggere, magari. Il medico sparì oltre lo stipite della porta, e le ore, in quella stanza, trascorsero in silenzio fino al calare della sera, quando il sole calò il suo sipario oltre gli alti edifici di Central City, lasciando spazio alla lune e alle costellazioni.

Quando la porta si aprì nuovamente, sullo stipite c’era Edward, e in mano stringeva un vassoio. Entrò e chiuse la porta, poi si avvicinò al letto e posò il vassoio sul comodino, al fianco della torta di mele fatta da Winry, che non era stata toccata. ―Non hai mangiato la torta.― constatò Edward, osservando Envy. ―Dovresti provarla, per lo meno. Ti darebbe energie.―

―Senti, fag…― il ragazzo deglutì, attirando l’attenzione di Edward, che lo guardò come se stesse per ucciderlo. Envy ricominciò la frase. ―Senti, Edward… è vero che sono diventato un umano?―

Il biondo abbassò la testa e strinse la stoffa dei pantaloni, poi rispose. ―Sì.―

―Vi serviva un homunculus per testare il prodotto?― domandò, ancora.

―Sì.―

―Se non fossi stato io, ci sarebbe stato qualcun altro? Non ero indispensabile, giusto?―

―Sì.―

―Gli altri sono morti?―

―Sì.―

―Ci avete sconfitti?―

―Sì.―

―Senti, Edward...― Envy deglutì, mentre la voce gli si incrinava leggermente, e si abbassava ad un sussurro. ―… rimarrò così a vita?―

―Non lo sappiamo.―

―Quest’esperimento vi serviva per sconfiggerci?―

―No. Era solo… un test.―

―Perché?―

―E’ meglio prevenire che curare.― rispose Edward. ―Nel caso vengano creati altri homunculus, in questa maniera sapremo come batterli.―

―Edward…?― chiamò, ancora, Envy.

―Mh?―

―Tu mi odi?― la domanda sorprese il biondo. Edward si voltò verso il ragazzo e lo guardò stupito.

―Tu… tu non vuoi che ti odi?― domandò. Envy non rispose. Rimase ad osservare il cielo notturno che aveva visto così tante volte, poi chiuse gli occhi.

―No. Ne hai tutto il diritto.― rispose, mentre una calda e solitaria lacrima gli rigava la guancia. Edward allungò una mano verso di lui e gliela asciugò con il guanto bianco, facendolo voltare, stupito.

―Smettila di piangere.― si giustificò. ―E’ la tua punizione. Accettala, come noi abbiamo accettato i tuoi crimini.―

―Senti, Edward...― si osservarono negli occhi. ―… che sapore hanno le mele?―

Il biondo sorrise. ―Sono dolci.―

―E che sapore ha il dolce?― domandò nuovamente Envy. Edward sembrò rifletterci.

―Un buon sapore.― rispose, poi afferrò la torta di mele di Winry e il coltello del vassoio. Tagliò una piccola fetta e gliela porse. Il ragazzo la afferrò e la osservò, poi diede un piccolo morso. Era dolce. Ecco che sapore aveva. Un sapore dolce. E non si poteva descrivere quel sapore. Era semplicemente così.

―Com’è? Ti piace?― domandò Edward. Envy annuì, osservando di sottecchi Edward che contemplava il resto della torta.

―Prendila, se vuoi.― quel pensiero, alle orecchie di Edward, suonò come un terribile insulto, oppure un’inviolabile regola. Osservò con occhi sgranati Envy che finiva la fetta di torta, e scosse con forza la testa.

―Stai scherzando?― domandò. ―Se lo faccio e lo viene a sapere, Winry mi ucciderà!―

―Basta che non lo sappia.― rispose il ragazzo. Non vedendo nessuna reazione, Envy afferrò coltello e torta e ne tagliò una fetta, porgendogliela. ―Forza, dimmi com’è. L’unica cosa che posso dirti è che è dolce.―

Edward rise, arrendendosi e prendendola in mano. ―Il malato si rimette in fretta, a quanto vedo!― esclamò, dando un grosso morso alla torta. ―Che buona!―

―Non sono malato.― rispose Envy, posando il coltello sul vassoio. Edward lo osservò.

―Sei bloccato a letto, quindi sei malato.― rispose, dando un altro morso alla torta. Envy gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

―Sono bloccato a letto perché c’è una cinghia che mi tiene incollato al materasso.― rispose, e per la seconda volta nella giornata, il gelo calò in quella stanza. Edward inghiottì l’ultimo boccone di torta e lo guardò con astio.

―Quella cinghia è lì per evitare che tu te ne vada in giro come ti pare.― Envy fece un verso di scherno, voltando la testa dalla parte opposta.

―Lo so benissimo, cosa credi, nanetto?― esclamò, e prima che Edward potesse prendersela per il soprannome, continuò. ―So benissimo che non posso fare più niente. So benissimo che sono diventato la vostra bambolina anti-stress. Cosa credi? Che sia stupido? Però, è una punizione, giusto? Perché io sono un criminale, no? E i criminali non hanno diritto di esprimere la propria opinione.―

Edward non rispose. Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare quel discorso, poi sobbalzò all’improvvisa domanda del ragazzo. ―Senti, Edward… a te piace Winry, vero?― il biondo avvampò di scatto, e prese a bofonchiare scusanti. Envy si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò. L’altro si fermò, notando una scintilla in quegli occhi spenti. Cos’era? Tristezza? ―Dimmi la verità.―

Edward arrossì vistosamente, e spostò lo sguardo sulla finestra. ―Forse… un pochino...― rispose, vago e imbarazzato.

―Dovresti dirglielo.― esclamò Envy. Edward lo guardò come se fosse pazzo.

―Ma se non ne sono nemmeno sicuro!― esclamò. ―Insomma… potei vederla solo come una buona amica!―

Envy lo osservò. ―Non ne so molto, anzi. Non ne so proprio niente, quindi è un po’ strano che sia io a dirti questo, però...― osservò le coperte, poi Edward. ―… non credo che una persona come te arrossirebbe per una buona amica.―

Edward spostò lo sguardo da lui e deglutì. ―Ti prego, cambiamo argomento.― esclamò, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, con le guance ancora color porpora.


	3. Amanti

Envy non ricordava di essersi addormentato. E non ricordava nemmeno che lo avesse fatto anche Edward. Quando aprì gli occhi, si rese conto solo dopo del calore che sentiva sullo stomaco, e quando abbassò lo sguardo, il biondo aveva la testa posata lì, con il volto rilassato e rivolto verso di lui. Una mano era a penzoloni dal letto, mentre l’altra gli teneva bloccato il braccio.

Deglutì, e fece per alzarsi e spostarlo da quella posizione, ma la cintura di sicurezza che lo ancorava al letto gli premette contro lo stomaco, e lo fece piombare nuovamente sul materasso. Questo, forse per il forte colpo, staccò la sicura che teneva lo schienale alzato, e questo crollò verso il basso, stendendo completamente il ragazzo.Envy sgranò gli occhi all’impatto, e un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dalla bocca, quando crollò su letto. A differenza sua, Edward non pareva aver sentito nulla, e l’intento di spostarlo era completamente fallito. Nell’impatto, era scivolato sul suo petto, ed ora era a poca distanza dal suo viso. Mugolò nel sonno, e gli strinse la mano, facendo deglutire il ragazzo, e facendolo arrossire nel buio della notte.

Envy chiuse gli occhi, e voltò la testa di lato per non sentire il respiro di Edward sul volto. Sentiva le guance scottare, e percepiva chiaramente il cuore battere nel petto. Si chiese se anche Edward lo sentisse. Cercò di concentrarsi sul respiro regolare dell’altro, ma era quasi impossibile, con quella vicinanza.

Improvvisamente, Edward mugolò di nuovo, e la mano che penzolava dal letto scivolò sopra il suo stomaco, in una sorta di abbraccio, il ché non migliorò di certo al situazione. Envy prese a sudare freddo. Perché quelle sensazioni? Possibile che si stesse surriscaldando? Oppure, addirittura ammalando davvero? Deglutì, e in un qualche modo si addormentò, stringendo inconsciamente, dopo qualche secondo, la mano del biondo.

Venne svegliato da un urlo, e da un grosso strattone. In un primo momento non capì cosa stesse succedendo, poi il laccio stretto sullo stomaco gli fece spalancare gli occhi, mentre cercava disperatamente di inalare dell’aria. Tossì violentemente e prese a scalciare, nel tentativo di liberarsi da quella presa della morte. Sputò un grumo di sangue e gridò, in preda al soffocamento. Poi, il laccio volò via dal letto, e lui cadde a carponi sul pavimento, rantolante e tremante. Qualcuno si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli posò una mano sulle spalle, dandogli qualche colpo sulla schiena, mentre lui riprendeva grossi respiri.

―...enti? E… i se… ti? … vy? … vy! EN…! … NTI? ENVY! MI SENTI? EHI! EHI!― Edward lo stava chiamando a gran voce, e una serie di medici erano entrati di corsa nella stanza, e li avevano circondati. Continuavano tutti a chiamarlo. Lui deglutì, e sussurrò.

―Ti sento...― Edward alzò una mano e rimase a guardare Envy. Lui continuò. ―Ti sento… ti sento...―

Strinse gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, poi posò il mento contro la sua clavicola e osservò il muro dall’altra parte della stanza. ―Ti sento...― Edward sospirò di sollievo e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, mentre i medici sospiravano di sollievo e uscivano dalla stanza, lasciandoli soli e placando il falso allarme nel piano. ―Ti sento… ti sento...― continuò a ripetere Envy. Edward deglutì.

―Dì qualcos’altro, ti prego.― esclamò, portando timidamente le braccia attorno a lui e stringendolo in un abbraccio. L’altro affondò il volto nel suo petto e rimase in silenzio. Rimasero abbracciati per qualche decina di secondi, poi, quando il suo respiro si fu tranquillizzato, Envy si allontanò e deglutì. La porta venne spalancata di scatto, e Winry fece il suo ingresso assieme ad Al. ―Stai bene?― si inginocchiò al fianco di Envy, e lui annuì.

―Sì…― disse, per poi aggiungere, con più convinzione. ―… sto bene.―

Edward si alzò e gli porse la mano. Envy la afferrò, e con uno strattone verre tirato sù. Sentì le gambe tramare, e crollò nuovamente a terra, trascinandosi dietro Edward, a cui si era aggrappato. Quando si rese conto che Edward era caduto addosso a lui, avvampò, e si ricordò di essere arrossito anche quando aveva visto Edward dormire, appoggiato su di lui. Cercò di non farci caso. Alla fine, con il suo aiuto e quello di Alphonse riuscì a stendersi nuovamente sul letto, in cui però non venne fissato con la cinghia.

Improvvisamente, la porta fu aperta, e Winry fece il suo ingresso trascinandosi dietro una carrozzina. Sorrise, e la avvicinò al letto. ―Abbiamo avuto il permesso di portarti fuori!― esclamò con un sorriso. Envy annuì e si sforzò di ricambiare il sorriso. Nuovamente con l’aiuto di Edward e Alphonse, si lasciò cadere su quella sedia portatile e uscì, finalmente, da quella stanza.

L’aria di Central City era frasca, dato il venticello. O per lo meno, sul tetto di quell’ospedale la brezza era rilassante. Quando erano saliti, due guardie si era sistemate all’ingresso dell’ascensore, e tenevano le armi pronte a far fuoco. Winry era andata a prendere un tè assieme ad Edward, mentre Envy ed Alphonse erano rimasti sul tetto.

Il più piccolo sorrise al ragazzo e lo guardò. ―Senti, posso farti una domanda?― fece. Envy annuì.

―Mh-mh.― rispose.

―A te, per caso...― Alphonse si guardò in giro, poi si avvicinò al suo orecchio e sussurrò. ―… piace il fratellone?―

Envy sobbalzò, e arrossì, poi prese a muovere le mani in aria con imbarazzo. ―EEH?! N-no, che cosa vuoi insinuare?! N-non mi p-piace! Certo c-che non mi piace! C-come potrebbe piacermi u-uno come lui?!―

Alphonse rise, scuotendo la testa e indicandolo. ―Sei tutto rosso.― esclamò, indicandolo. ―E anche quando tu e il fratellone siete caduti eri rosso. E poi, stamattina stavate dormendo abbracciati.―

Envy spostò lo sguardo di lato. ―E’ solo una coincidenza. E poi, a lui piace la biondina, quella Winry!―

―Ma io stavo parlando di te, non di lui!―

―Ti ho detto che non mi piace!―

―Chi non ti piace?― la voce di Edward lo fece sobbalzare, e con sguardo quasi trasognato, il ragazzo arrossì e si voltò verso il biondo che si dirigeva verso di loro, da solo e con un sacchetto in mano. Alphonse agitò una mano in aria.

―Stavo chiedendo ad Envy se per caso gli piacev...― lo sguardo furente dell’altro lo fece zittire e poi scoppiare a ridere. ―Allora è vero!―

Envy scosse con forza la testa e portò le mani unite a mo’ di preghiera davanti al volto. Alphonse annuì, e fece finta di sigillarsi la bocca. ―Dov’è Winry?― domandò, per cambiare discorso.

―Ah.― Edward si appoggiò al parapetto e osservò la strada. ―L’hanno chiamata ed è corsa d’urgenza a Rush Valley. Sembra che siano state delle risse, e che svariati Automail siano andati in frantumi. Pare che avrà un bel po’ di lavoro da fare.―

Edward si voltò e porse ad Envy il sacchetto. ―Ha detto di dartelo. Ha pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto aver qualcosa da fare nel tempo morto.―

Il ragazzo diede una sbirciata dentro al sacchetto, poi ringraziò, guardando il libro nuovo di zecca. Alphonse si sporse da sopra la sua testa e sorrise. ―Winry è sempre così gentile!―

―Già.― rispose il ragazzo, stringendo tra le dita la busta. ―Siete fortunati ad essere suoi amici.―

Alphonse gli diede un coppetto in testa, sorprendendolo. ―E’ anche una tua amica! L’ha detto mentre venivamo qui.―

Envy abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise di getto. ―Non l’ho nemmeno ringraziata per la torta.―

Edward sorrise. ―A questo ci ho pensato io! Ha detto che te la rifarà, una volta che l’avrai finita!―

La porta dell’ascensore si aprì di scatto, e un soldato corse a tutta velocità verso di loro. Per un attimo, il ragazzo temette che fosse lì per colpa sua, ma questo lo ignorò, e si rivolse ad Alphonse. ―E’ appena arrivata una chiamata per lei, signore! Ci sono delle persone che la aspettano alla stazione!― esclamò, la mano saldamente ferma sulla testa in un rigido saluto militare. Alphonse sobbalzò, e si scusò per il disturbo.

―Me n’ero completamente scordato! Scusatemi, devo proprio scappare! Ci vediamo domani!― sparì dentro all’ascensore assieme al soldato. Edward ed Envy rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio, poi il ragazzo guardò l’altro.

―Mi puoi aiutare?― domandò. Edward lo afferrò e, anche se con qualche incertezza, lo aiutò ad appoggiarsi alla ringhiera. ―Grazie, fagiolino d’Acciaio.―

Edward ringhiò, voltandosi verso di lui. ―Se non hai notato, tra i due sono più alto io.― esclamò a denti stretti, osservando il ragazzo da una decina di centimetri più in alto. Il biondo si piegò verso il suo volto e ghignò. ―Non vedi,  _fagiolino_ ?―

Envy spostò lo sguardo e arrossì. Ancora, nuovamente. Perché non faceva altro che arrossire, con Edward attorno? Gli vennero in mente le parole di Alphonse.  _A te, per caso piace il fratellone? Sei tutto rosso. E anche quando tu e il fratellone siete caduti eri rosso. E poi, stamattina stavate dormendo abbracciati._ Envy strinse gli occhi e scosse con forza la testa, mentre le guance diventavano di un color scarlatto abbastanza acceso.

―Non è vero!― esclamò, di colpo, portando le mani alla testa. Edward lo guardò sorpreso, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

―Cosa non è vero?― domandò. Envy lo guardò con occhi sgranati, e scosse la testa. Fece per indietreggiare, ma Edward lo teneva saldo in maniera tale che non potesse cadere. Il ragazzo fece per rispondere, ma non gli venne niente di sensato da dire. Ammettere che stava pensando a quello che Alphonse gli aveva domandato e svelare la fatidica domanda non gli sembrava un’idea geniale. Scosse con forza la testa e portò i piedi più indietro possibile, poi si voltò e cercò di spingere via il braccio di Edward.

―Ehi, ma che fai?!― sbottò quello, afferrandolo sulla vita e aumentando la presa. Envy scosse la testa e scosse i piedi, mentre i soldati li osservavano e iniziavano a dirigersi nella loro direzione. Edward allungò una mano verso il volto del ragazzo. ―Smettila! Che ti prende?―

Envy gli morse la mano. In realtà, non gli fece nemmeno tanto male. Fu lo stupore a far urlare il biondo, che lasciò di scatto la presa su di lui, come aveva fatto prima che fosse catturato. Envy crollò a terra, e si rialzò in tutta fretta.

Non seppe se a farlo crollare di nuovo fu il non poter camminare o la scossa elettrica di quell’aggeggio che teneva tra le mani uno dei due soldati. Per qualche secondo, il mondo si fece buio e silenzioso. Sapeva di star gridando, ma non si sentiva. Sapeva di aver gli occhi rovesciati, ma non riusciva a farli tornare al loro posto. Sapeva che la corrente elettrica gli stava attraversando il corpo tramite quel macchinario, ma non riusciva a muoversi. Crollò in ginocchio, quando quelle scosse si furono placate, e rimase lì per qualche secondo, a osservare il cielo azzurro, poi cadde disteso sul pavimento del terrazzo, mentre Edward e l’altro soldato gli correvano incontro, il primo per soccorso e il secondo con la pistola puntata contro di lui.

Il biondo si inginocchiò all’altezza del suo viso e disse qualcosa, qualcosa che Envy percepì come una frase confusa e senza senso. Con un lento movimento, alzò la mano sinistra e la allungò verso il ragazzo. Poi ci fu lo sparo, e il suo braccio crollò a terra, sanguinante appena sotto la spalla. Infine, il mondo prese ad oscurarsi a tratti.

Si svegliò mentre lo portavano d’urgenza da qualche parte. Edward lo teneva in braccio e correva per i corridoi. Si svegliò nuovamente con davanti il volto del dottor Robert, che stava urlando qualcosa, e teneva in mano un ago. Poi, durante l’operazione. Era sdraiato a pancia all’ingiù, ma nonostante sapesse che lo stavano operando, non sentiva niente. Non si sentiva nemmeno il braccio. Glielo avevano amputato, per caso? L’ultima volta che riprese conoscenza, Edward era al suo fianco e gli stringeva la mano, la mano sinistra. C’era ancora? Quindi aveva ancora il braccio? Poi, il buio s’impossessò di lui definitivamente, e svenne.

*******

Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando aveva provato a suicidarsi. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando era diventato umano. Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando i suoi compagni erano morti, tutti tranne uno. Quando gli avevano rivelato quel dettaglio, aveva faticato a crederci. C’era ancora un homunculus, nel mondo dei vivi? Un homunculus che non sapeva di esserlo, aveva affermato l'ormai Fuhrer Roy Mustang, che a quanto pareva aveva calmato le acque con lui. Poco prima che Selim Bradley venisse a fargli visita, era stato minacciato di isolamento se avesse provato a rammentargli qualcosa. E Mustang aveva anche affermato che non lo avrebbero tirato fuori dopo una settimana, quella volta.

Era stato strano vedere quel bambino, sempre se così si poteva definire, che non lo riconosceva. In fondo, anche se non ricordava, lui l’aveva visto nascere. Aveva visto il Padre crearlo. E poi era arrivato alla conclusione: ecco perché avevano creato quel farmaco. Non per prevenire il futuro. Era per lui. Era stato ideato tutto per impedirgli di scatenare una seconda guerra. Però era stato piacevole conversare. Gli avevano persino portato un secondo libro, per cui avevano sicuramente chiesto spunto ad Edward. Probabilmente lui, vedendo Envy rileggere per la terza volta quel volume che gli era stato regalato da Winry e continuare a fantasticare sul suo seguito, aveva proposto il secondo volume alla signora Bradley.  _Ottima scelta_ , si era ripetuto il ragazzo. Un’ottima scelta come quella di sedersi vicino al finestrino in treno.

Il vento gli scompigliava le ciocche corvine e rilegate in una coda, che ricadevano sulle spalle. Era stato Edward in persona a sistemargli la capigliatura che ricordava quella delle foglie di una mandragora, o di una palma, dipendeva dalla fantasia. Glieli aveva lavati, asciugati e pettinati quasi fino alla nausea, ed ora ricadevano sulle spalle come una chioma normale. Li aveva anche spuntati, sotto consiglio “dell’esperto”: continuava ad affermare che erano pieni di doppie punte, nonostante lui non sapesse cosa fossero. Aveva lasciato qualche ciocca a fungere da frangetta, ed erano proprio quelle le ciocche con cui continuava a giocare ininterrottamente da quando erano saliti sul treno.

Envy sbadigliò e posò una guancia sulla mano, poi spostò lo sguardo sul suo compagno di carrozza, lo stesso che si era nominato suo parrucchiere. Dormiva profondamente, steso sui tre sedili dal lato opposto della carrozza da sei posti. Nonostante oramai l’esercito si fidasse di lui, Mustang aveva insistito per far avere ai due una carrozza separata dalle altre, con due guardie fuori pronte ad intervenire in ogni momento. Non era di certo così stupido, aveva detto: era sicuro che se Anvy avesse voluto scappare, lo avrebbe fatto in un mondo di distrazione di Edward, se veramente fossero stati solo loro due, e una volta fuori dall’ospedale.

Quante cose erano successe, in quell’ospedale, in soli due mesi? Quanto era cambiato lui, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente? Gli sembrava che la testa gli esplodesse ogni volta che ci pensava. Erano troppi ricordi, ed erano tutti compattati, come se il suo cervello li ritenesse tutti troppo importanti per essere cancellati.

Ricordava quando lo avevano catturato, ricordava l’intervento, ricordava la reclusione. Ricordava quando lo avevano tirato fuori, la prima volta che Winry gli aveva fatto visita, e la confessione di Edward sulla sua cotta. Ricordava quando si erano addormentati abbracciati, quando era uscito sul terrazzo e Alphonse gli aveva domandato se gli piacesse suo fratello. Ricordava quando era stato operato per togliere il proiettile dal braccio e di come l’anestesia a quest’ultimo fosse durata ben sette ore. Ricordava la prima volta che si era andato a fare la doccia in quell’ospedale, osservandosi attentamente allo specchio senza vestiti. Non ci aveva mai fatto caso, anche perché, in fondo, non toglieva mai quel top e quella gonnella che portava sempre. Ricordava quando erano cominciati gli esercizi di riabilitazione, di quante volte era scivolato su quel freddo pavimento e di quanti lividi si fosse procurato con quegli strumenti che aveva definito, alla fine di un allenamento particolarmente duro,  _d’inferno_ . Ricordava quando aveva finito di leggere quel libro che gli era stato regalato, di come avesse voluto conoscerne subito il continuo e di come aveva incominciato a parlarne ad Edward, senza fermarsi più.

Ricordava di quanto, ogni volta che restavano soli, sentiva un gran trambusto dal suo cuore, e di come le parole di Alphonse gli tornassero sempre alla mente. Ricordava di essersene reso conto un giorno, osservando dalla finestra una coppia per strana, di star pensando a lui. Si era chiesto come sarebbe stato fare lo stesso con il suo amico biondo, e ricordava di essersi tirato un piccolo pugno in faccia, a quella domanda. Ricordava di come Edward fosse entrato nella sua stanza e di come fosse scoppiato a ridere a quella scena. E poi, ricordava di averlo baciato, una notte in cui la luna era particolarmente splendente.  _Come te_ , gli aveva detto, prima di unire dolcemente le loro labbra. Ricordava di come, lui, sorpreso, si fosse staccato da quel bacio tanto casto e di come fosse arrossito sotto la luce a led del lampadario e il suo sguardo sorridente. E poi ricordava di esser stato ricambiato. Si ricordava anche di come avesse trascorso più serenamente quelle ultime settimane. La visita di Selim, le risate, i sorrisi, le urla di rabbia improvvisa tra il colonnelli Mustang ed Edward.

Ricordava così tante cose, e gli tornavano in mente sempre tutte insieme, che temeva che prima o poi avrebbe fatto confusione e avrebbe scombinato quella memoria che gli funzionava come piccoli biglietti attaccati con lo scotch ad un filo che rischiava di ingarbugliarsi troppo facilmente.

Edward aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno, poi sorrise e si alzò, osservando le campagne di Resembool che, oramai da minuti, scorrevano loro accanto. ―Ti piace molto il tuo paese, vero?― domandò Envy, di scatto. Edward sorrise di rimando e rimase a osservare i campi coltivati e i boschi che circondavano quella piccola pianura.

―Già. Vedrai, piacerà anche a te.― il treno si fermò con un fischio, e uno dei soldati bussò sul vetro della porta per avvertirli del fatto che erano arrivati. Edward si alzò, mentre Envy afferrava la sacca contenente i pochi averi. Il biondo si avvicinò a lui e gli prese il viso tra le mani, lasciandovi sopra un umido bacio. Envy sorrise.

―Ne sono certo.― affermò, mentre scendevano dal treno. A Resembool faceva caldo, più caldo di quanto non si fossero immaginati. Edward sbottonò la giacca marrone che indossava, mentre Envy slacciò il bottone del colletto della camicia.

Dal capo opposto della stazione, Winry Rockbell corse loro incontro, lasciando che i capelli biondi le scivolassero sulla schiena. Dietro di lei, Alphonse sorrise, smagliante, e le corse dietro. Li strinsero in un abbraccio unico, e incominciarono a raccontare loro come in quel mese d’assenza gli fossero mancati.

Edward si fermò al fianco di Envy, che osservava il paesaggio campagnolo di Resembool, sulla soglia della stazione. ―Sei pronto?― domandò il biondo, sorridendogli e avvicinando una mano alla sua.

Envy gliela strinse e fece incrociare le loro dita. ―Certo. Andiamo.― uscirono dalla stazione, dirigendosi verso Winry e Alphonse che, una decina di metri di fronte a loro, li aspettavano, impazienti.

Envy alzò lo sguardo al cielo, e sorrise.  _Una cavia preziosa, così lo avevano definito i militari giunti dall’alto. Un mostro, così lo aveva definito il colonnello Mustang. Naturalmente, ne aveva tutto il diritto. Non era stato proprio lui, in fondo, a uccidere il suo amico Hughes? E non solo lui. Quante persone aveva ucciso? Di quante vite si era appropriato? Quanti umani erano stati sacrificati, per colpa sua? Inutili esseri, continuava a definirli._ Si, era così.

_Un esperimento, così lo aveva definito Mustang._ Aveva passato le pene dell’inferno, ma l’aveva fatto a testa alta, e ne era uscito vittorioso. Avrebbe continuato a vivere. Avrebbe vissuto per tutte le persone a cui aveva brutalmente strappato quella possibilità. E avrebbe ricominciato. Avrebbe ricominciato con una nuova vita, un nuovo compagno, dei nuovi amici. Da capo.

Avrebbe ricominciato per quell’esperimento, e per scontare la sua pena.

Era pronto a cominciare una nuova vita, assieme ad Edward.


End file.
